ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Fist I (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign: Special Ops |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist. ** He will ask you for three recipe in the category you choose. ** Time is limited when selecting crystals and ingredients. ** You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. * You will earn Allied Notes 480 and Experience Points 90, if successful. Possible Recipes *'Bonecrafting' **Shell Ring - WIND + Fish Scales + Seashell **Shell Earring - WIND + Seashell + Seashell **Manashell Ring - WIND + Wailing Shell + Shell Ring **Cornette - WIND + Brass Ignot + Bone Chip **Bone Ring - WIND + Bone Chip + Sheep Tooth **Bone Hairpin - WIND + Bone Chip **Bone Arrowheads - WIND + Bone Chip + Bone Chip **Eldritch Bone Hairpin - WIND + Wailing Bone Chip + Bone Hairpin *'Clothcrafting' **Hachimaki - WIND + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth **Chocobo Fletchings - WIND + Chocobo Feather + Chocobo Feather **Cotton Headband - EARTH + Cotton Cloth + Carbon Fiber **Flaxseed Oil - WATER + Flax Flower + Flax Flower **Mana Tunic - EARTH - Magical Cotton Cloth + Tunic **Cotton Thread - LIGHTNING + Saruta Cotton + Saruta Cotton **Red Grass Thread - LIGHTNING + Red Moko Grass + Red Moko Grass **Linen Thread - LIGHTNING + Flax Flower + Flax Flower *'Cooking' **Grilled Hare - FIRE + Dried Marjoram + Hare Meat **Hard-Boiled Egg - FIRE + Bird Egg + Distilled Water **Lik Kabob - FIRE + Lik + Bomb Arm **Roast Carp - FIRE + Rock Salt + Moat Carp **Selbina Butter - ICE + Selbina Milk + Rock Salt **Shadow Apple - WATER + Coffee Powder + Faerie Apple **Speed Apple - WATER + Faerie Apple + Honey **Stamina Apple - WATER + Faerie Apple + Yogurt *'Leathercraft' **Lizard Cesti - EARTH + Cesti + Lizard Skin **Sheep Wool - WIND + Sheepskin + Sheepskin **Leather Belt - WIND + Sheep Leather + Iron Chain **Solea - WIND + Sheep Leather + Sheep Leather *'Goldsmithing' **Amethyst - WIND + Purple Rock **Clear Topaz - WIND + Translucent Rock **Lapis Lazuli - WIND + Blue Rock **Sardonyx - WIND + Red Rock **Tourmaline - WIND + Green Rock **Amber - WIND + Yellow Rock **Onyx - WIND + Black Rock **Light Opal - WIND + White Rock *'Smithing' **Pickaxe - FIRE + Bronze Ingot + Maple Lumber **Faceguard - WIND + Bronze Sheet + Sheep Leather **Iron Arrowheads - WIND + Iron Ingot + Copper Ingot **Dagger - FIRE + Iron Ingot + Bronze Ingot **Bronze Mittens - EARTH + Bronze Sheet + Sheep Leather *'Woodworking' **Humus - DARK + Elm Log + Bay Leaves **Ash Staff - WIND + Ash Lumber + Bat Fang **Flute - WIND + Maple Lumber + Parchment **Maple Wand - WIND + Chocobo Feather + Maple Lumber **Tree Sap - LIGHTNING + Chestnut Log + Maple Sugar **Holly Staff - WIND + Holly Lumber + Sheep Tooth **Willow Wand - WIND + Willow Lumber + Insect Wing **Boomerang - WIND + Maple Lumber + Cotton Thread ---- Game Description Client: (Windurst Waters (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details.